Hi no hikari sae todokanai
by miyabi-sama
Summary: Sasuke gets raped...But by whom? Find out in the end. ONESHOT, *** x Sasuke, contains very discriptive RAPE.. If subject bothers you don't read. And plz rate and review my darlings


Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de sora miageta....

It was dark and quiet. The younger Uchiha was lying in bed. His pale skin was even whiter than usual. He was only half-conscious, drifting further and further into the spreading darkness.  
He couldn't hear the calm heartbeat in the corner as the owner of that particular heartbeat started slowly walking closer and closer to him.

Suddenly Sasuke was woken up by a cool hand. Under his shirt. Touching him, teasing his sensitive skin. He jolted, but couldn't move his body. He was too broken after his battle with Yoroi. The hand wouldn't stop moving...Sasuke flinched when the cool fingers slid over his nipple. This was not what he wanted, he was too young, and he was screaming inside his head. He gathered enough strenght to feebly push away the hand and the man, who was now sitting on his bed. The Uchiha quickly got up, panting heavily because of the pain and the fear.

Cold shivers were running up and down his spine when he heard the other man laughing quietly as Sasuke was carefully backing towards the door in the dark. His back hit the door, and when he reached for the knob, a cool hand stopped his pale one.

"Dame, dame, my sweet, innocent little Sasuke, it's locked...you're not getting away."

The raven-haired one started pulling and twisting the knob with pure horror showing in his movements.

"I. Said. Don't. Do. That.", growled the voice, stressing each word. Suddenly Sasuke was flipped around, his chest and the other side of his face hitting the door. Hard. The air escaped from his lungs and he felt dizzy. The hands started wandering around again, this time lower and with more pressure. Sasuke was crying now, he thought he was way too young and he had wanted to give himself to someone he loved, not someone he didn't even recognize.

They stood there for a small while, Sasuke trying to fight back as the man kept biting and licking his neck and moving his hands up and down Sasuke, reaching further and further down the Uchiha's boxers. The boy was determined not to let the man see him cry, but the small frame of Sasuke was shaking violently under the stronger man's molesting hands. As the man was once again dipping his cool fingers inside Sasuke's boxers, he let out a muffled gasp. He was taken by surprise, because suddenly the man's hands disappeared. Though a second later he was thrown on the bed with force.

He had no time to move before a weight was on top of him. The man had straddled Sasuke, and the pale boy felt something hard rubbing up against his stomach as the man leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Now it's time to move on to something much more...enjoyable", the man chuckled quietly. Sasuke was twisting and giving it all the strength he had to get away. "Oh, you shouldn't do that, darling, you're just exciting me more...can't you see?" And it was true. The man was even harder than before, and he pushed Sasuke down harshly. Not caring about the boy's whimpering, he stripped him of his shirt and boxers. The raven-haired one was now screaming out loud, but was shut up by a slap across his face. Hard. The man sighed softly as he pulled his member out of his pants – it was huge compared to Sasuke, who had returned to the silent tears-phase.

The man pushed two fingers into Sasuke's mouth. The boy bit down hard, and was awarded with a slap that was even more painful than the one before. "No preparation, then." The man's voice was surprisingly hard and cold. The boy felt the man's tip at his entrance. It started pushing in, past Sasuke's tight entrance. The pain was unbearable. Sasuke was close to passing out, just when the man was fully sheathed inside him. The Uchiha had started begging the man to stop. But it was clear to Sasuke he wouldn't.

The boy felt like he was ripping into two when the man started moving in and out, first slowly, but as precum slickened his way in, he started plundering in harder and faster, ignoring the crying boy who had hidden his face under his pale, feminine hands. Sasuke felt like he was dying, inside at least. His whole body was on fire, especially...down there. There was a strange stimulation growing deep within him. It got worse every time the man slammed "it" in. Suddenly Sasuke was flipped around again, and he was sitting on the older man's lap, the thick member deep inside him. "Ride me", commanded the man. In the dark Sasuke saw that the man's features were twisted into a cruel smirk, and his voice was purely lustful. It was all he could see. The Uchiha tried to climb off the man and get away, but all of a sudden the cool fingers were wrapped around his half-hard cock. The boy hadn't even noticed it had grown bigger.

"Hmm, I guess it's not that bad for you either. Trying to convince me you're not ready...Lying to me." The voice was low and ugly. It scared the young boy, because that was when Sasuke realized he might never leave this place – alive.

"But... I'm not ready, I'm just a boy, I...I haven't even kissed anyone yet! I don't want... this, this is..rape!" The boy managed to cry out softly, the tears still slidnig down his pale cheeks.

The man laughed a little, but forced Sasuke to move up and down his shaft by pulling his member. Up, when the boy had just lowered himself, and back down, when he felt his cock was close to slipping out of the tight hole. It was like heaven, having the young one do anything he wanted. When it has continued for a while, the man flipped Sasuke around once more. He was now ****ing him hard, harder and faster than before, and Sasuke started screaming his lungs out. But this time he was not stopped by a slap, but the cool fingers were wrapped around his throat. There was nothing the Uchiha could do now, but he was still trying to pull off the man's hands. As the fingers squeezed the soft flesh harder and harder, he started sliding back into the darkness. He could still feel the man putting all he had into his last thrusts...And the stronger man came violently and deep into the boy, but the raven-haired one was almost unconscious. But it was then, as the darkness was spreading, and all light was disappearing, when Sasuke realized who it was.

Because the last thing the young Uchiha heard in this world was an unmistakable sound.

Coughing.

***********

plz review and comment, and if there R typos let me know 'k? n_n luv you!


End file.
